


The Portance | 征兆

by caleonora



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleonora/pseuds/caleonora
Summary: 在他们出发之前，巴林对索林的选择表达了稍许的疑虑。





	The Portance | 征兆

**Author's Note:**

> 本文基本采用电影设定（特别是巴林为十三个矮人中最为年长的这一点），但电影（主要是第一部）中未涉及的部分设定遵从原著。

“‘欧因发现了征兆。’”

巴林嘬了口烟斗。炭火的红光明灭了一下，短暂地照亮了年长矮人梳理得整整齐齐的雪白胡须。

“你要告诉我的就只有这些吗？”

他视线终点上的矮人正挥动铁锤，重重击打着铁砧上红热的金属。即便站在一段距离之外，熔炉的高温也足以让人觉得灼热难耐，而赤裸着上身站在这团热浪中心的索林只是不耐烦地甩了一下头，抖掉一颗滑落到他眉骨上方的汗珠，随后把半成品的金属推回炉内重新加温，把手里的铁锤随手丢到一边，大步走到门口，抓起搭在椅背上的毛巾胡乱抹掉身上和脸上的汗水，举起桌上大杯的淡麦酒痛快淋漓地猛灌了几口。

“口信已经送出去了。”索林低沉的声音由于长时间的高温炙烤而显得有些干涩，却仍一如既往地坚定有力，“他们会尽快召集一个会议来讨论此事。可能会在这个月晚些时候，或者……”

“索林。”很少直呼他名字的年长矮人用温和的嗓音打断他，“我来不是为了讨论细节的。”

“那是什么？”索林挑了挑眉梢。

“你知道我最担心的是什么，小兄弟。”巴林的目光直直望进了索林幽深的瞳孔，“征兆仅仅是……一个征兆而已。而你和我都知道藏在那扇大门后面的是什么。恐怖的东西。带来灾难的东西。即便我们带着成千上万的军队也对付不了的东西——这并不是说我就真的指望能集合起上千的矮人。”

索林对此仅报以一声轻哼。“你害怕了吗？害怕要回理应属于我们的东西？”

“是的，我害怕。”巴林平静地回答，“如果我必须这么说才能阻止你的话。”

索林沉下了脸，把手中的空杯重重掼回了桌上。“去或者不去并不是一个有讨论余地的问题。”

“我猜也不是。”巴林的视线追随着那个不幸承担了索林怒气的杯子，轻柔地叹了口气，“先把这个放一放。跟我谈谈你的计划，好吗？春天来得晚，我并不确定取道南微尔湖南边的路会好走……”

“伊凡丁湖。”索林不满地纠正。对于巴林偶尔会选择以精灵语的名字称呼某些地点，他一直不怎么赞成。

“伊凡丁湖。”巴林顺从地接受他的修正，“而如果要绕远路从南边走，会花掉更多的额外时间，路上也更危险。”

“我们会从夏尔走。”索林沉声说，“在霍比屯做短暂停留，灰袍甘道夫会在那里加入我们。”

“灰袍甘道夫？”巴林露出有些惊讶的表情，“那个巫师？”

索林点了点头。“他会和我们一起来，并且他会给我们找一个……帮手。”

巴林并没有注意到索林在提到帮手这个词的时候流露出轻微的轻蔑意味，他短暂地沉浸在了消化这个消息的思考中。

“这很好。”他最后说，“比我预期的要好得多，虽然还没好到能让人放心的程度。而这让我更加担心……”他顿了顿，似乎在为接下来要说的话措辞。“关于人选，你有计划吗？”

“欧因和格洛因坚持要来，当然。”索林回答，“还有多里，他请求一起加入以便照看他的两个弟弟。”

“毕佛和波佛？”

“他们也会来。还有邦博。”

“噢。”

索林露出不置可否的表情。“以及，我刚刚收到你兄弟的消息，他威胁说如果我胆敢不带他就上路，他就把我脑袋给剁下来。”

“德瓦林！”巴林惊喜地挑了挑眉毛，“已经有几年没有见到他了。”

“那么，”索林直视着巴林，“你的意见是什么？你会参加吗？”

在他炯炯的目光下，巴林几乎下意识地涌起了畏缩的冲动。但他挺了挺腰背，试图在保持直视的状态下顺利地提出自己的问题。“菲利和奇利呢？他们会跟你一起去吗？”

“不。”索林用力皱起了眉毛，“他们会留下来。”

“你确定这行得通？”巴林摇摇头，“他们已经不是那种你说一句‘留下’，就会乖乖待在这里等待你归来的年纪了。”

“对我来说并没有大到足以承担这次任务。”索林哼了一声，“我不会冒险让杜林的所有血脉都卷入此次任务。况且，等他们的母亲回来了我要怎么跟她交代？”

“ **要是** 他们的母亲真的回来的话。”巴林静静地说。

索林只是移开了视线。但巴林看见他下颚上的肌肉轻微地牵动了一下。

“……我很抱歉，小兄弟。”他歉疚地说。

“这个可以稍后再谈。”索林断然地截断了他的话头，“我现在问的是你的意见。你会还是不会加入我们？我并不习惯重复问同一个问题。”

该来的总是要来，巴林重重叹了口气。

“我不会假装自己全心全意支持这次远征。”他说，“——事实上，我相当反对。”

索林的答复只是默默地转过头去，留给他一个背影。

“但是，索莱恩之子索林。”他的声音在索林背后响起，坚定而庄重，“我将会追随你所选择的道路，不管好坏，只要我还能活着见到结局。”

索林蓦地回过头，幽深的瞳孔里激荡着复杂难明的表情。而巴林只是平和地笑起来，将手里的烟斗塞进嘴里，吐出一团灰色的烟雾。

“我以为你早就知道了，不是吗，小兄弟？”

**Author's Note:**

> 关于巴林。  
> 我其实相当喜欢PJ给巴林的整个设定，整齐的白胡子也好laddie也好，包括那个there is one I can call King的燃/虐点。本文的灵感来源其实是在Bag End的“会议”上，巴林总是那个最坚定反对的，但从根本上来说又是最坚定支持索林的人。我非常非常喜欢他和索林之间这种因为共同经历过太多的风雨而建立起来的深厚信赖感和默契（或者根据贵群的说法就是 #自己人# XD）——当然啦，靠我自己的功力是不足以把这些东西在千把字里写出来的，PJ在Bag End里那段巴林和索林的对手戏已经拍得太棒了，这篇就姑且算作向那精彩一幕的简单[删掉]告白[/删掉]致敬吧！


End file.
